The objectives of this proposal are to determine the macromolecular conformation (i.e., secondary structure) of proteins, nucleic acids and membrane components in aqueous solutions in a more quantitative manner than has previously been possible using laser Raman spectroscopy. New experimental and theoretical methods involving digital collection of the Raman data and computerized data processing will be developed. The kinetics of the conformational changes using a computerized laser Raman T-Jump should give new insite into the mechanism of unfolding of biological macromolecules. Furthermore Ultraviolet resonant Raman spectroscopy will be used to look at specific parts of the macromolecule which can be labeled with a suitable ultraviolet chromophore.